Fallen
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Just a short one. It's a quick re-take on the balcony scene between Supergirl and Cat in Falling... only in mine, Cat has fallen in a different way...


Fallen

Landing with a thud and flutter of cape, Supergirl glared through the door of Cat Grant's balcony into her office. "Whaddya want?" she asked, lifting her hands.

Cat got up, walking towards the hero with an expressions of annoyance. "Well, I would like to know if Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape." Supergirl rolled her eyes dramatically and perched her hands on her hips. "Supergirl would never release an evil alien caught in the act of armed robbery. So, I assume I'm being Punk'd."

The hero shook her head. "I wouldn't assume ANYTHING from now on… CAT."

The media mogul tilted her head incredulously. "Did you just call me… Cat?"

Beginning to pace a little, Supergirl crossed her arms. "You branded me in the media as a Girl Scout.

Supergirl is brave, kind and strong."

Cat decided to let the name thing go. "Mmm-hmm?"

The Kryptonian lifted a hand and waggled it. "Isn't that kind of a stock characterization? Very two-dimensional. Everyone knows real people have a dark side."

Cat was annoyed but remained calm. "Yes, but you don't get to be a real person. You're a superhero. You get to represent all the goodness in the world."

Supergirl shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm sick of it." She turned and leaned her palms on the balcony wall, looking out over the city. "And you know what else I'm sick of? Enabling all of you in your victimhood." She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, well, my building's burning down, la-di-dah. Supergirl will just swoop in and save the day," she added in a sarcastic sing-song tone. Then her eyes and voice grew dark. "Well, get used to the flames, people, 'cause I quit."

Cat took a breath and moved closer to the younger woman. "Supergirl I fear that you're having some sort of mental breakdown. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, and I'm happy to take you to Dr.

Shuman for emergency Lexapro, that is, if your alien brain will respond to the SSRls. But in the meantime, I would lay low. This hottie attitude is highly unsuitable."

Supergirl leaned back against the wall, her arms folded and a disinterested look on her face. Well, I learned it from the best. Cat Grant." Her face turned mean then. "You're the most arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited person I know."

Cat swallowed but moved even closer to the Kryptonian, her voice lowering and softening. "Now, you listen to me. I made you. And you are not going to let me down."

Supergirl straightened, towing over the smaller CEO. "Or what?"

Cat pinned the young hero with her eyes. "Or what?"

Supergirl glared down at her. "Wait, I forgot. You're the most powerful person in National City. At least that's what they say on TV." She took a step toward Cat and tilted her head. "You want to see what powerful really looks like?"

And with that, Supergirl moved forward and grabbed the media mogul, pushing her back against the wall of the building and pinning her there by the throat. Cat gasped as she felt the pressure and was, for the first time, genuinely scared of her girl. She grabbed at the woman's wrist, trying to break herself free.

"Super…girl," she ground out, but the hero ignored her, instead, slowly raking her eyes down the length of Cat's body.

Supergirl wet her lips. "You look exceptionally hot in that outfit," she murmured, running one finger along Cat's collar bones and then down between her cleavage. The CEO shuddered and a little laugh bubbled up from Supergirl's chest. "I know you want me," she said. "I've seen the way you look at me, Cat."

"No," Cat gasped, her eyes wide. "Supergirl, stop, please."

The hero's hand trailed slowly down Cat's chest, lingering over her breasts. "Don't try to deny it. I can see your physical reactions. Your heart is beating faster, your breathing is growing ragged and your pupils are dilated. You. Are. Turned. On, By me."

Tears rose in Cat's eyes and spilled over but Supergirl just laughed cruelly. "I thought you had a rule about crying at the office, Catherine." She grasped one of Cat's breasts and squeezed, running her thumb over the hardening nipple. "I can give you pleasure…" She leaned in and ran her tongue along Cat's bottom lip, hearing the sharp intake of breath. Then she squeezed her throat harder, essentially cutting off her air. "Or I can give you pain."

Cat whimpered, again pulling at the hero's hand. "Please," she mouthed.

Supergirl loosened her grip a little. "Are you starting to understand true power?" She ran her hand down over Cat's stomach and between her legs as her eyes and the veins in her face suddenly glowed red.

Cat's eyes widened ever further but things suddenly started to make sense. Her face gentled and, instead of struggling, she relaxed. Lifting her hands, she cupped the younger woman's cheeks, looking right into her glowing eyes. "Yes, I do want you," she said softly. "I've wanted you for a long time. But this is not you, Supergirl. This is not the hero that I love. I need you to fight this."

For a moment, Supergirl just glared at her, blinking. Then she shook her head as if trying to clear it and growled. "I'm more me than I've ever been."

"No," Cat's fingers threaded through her hair. "Fight it, Supergirl. I need you to fight." The hero shook her head again and her eyes cooled back to their normal blue as her grip loosened completely on Cat. "Come back to me, Supergirl."

Suddenly the younger woman winced and she tore herself away from Cat, taking a few steps and dropping to her knees, clutching at her head. The media mogul knelt beside her but the hero shook her head. "Run! Get away from me, Cat. I'm not sure how long I can hold this and I don't want to hurt you."

She cried out and then rocked forward, her hair falling into her face as the cry turned into an agonized scream. But Cat didn't run. Cat had already fallen and she wasn't going anywhere. She grasped Supergirl's face between her hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you. Fight, Supergirl."

But she could see she was losing the battle as whatever it was took back over her friend's mind. Supergirl stood up, her face calm again and she pushed the older woman back. "I could never love you," she sneered. "And Cat? Don't ever call me again."

Supergirl raised her fists and shot into the air as Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, crumpled into tears.


End file.
